


SouMako AU Drabbles

by Karla_Writes



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Drabble Collection, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, flangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short, usually under 500 words, drabbles that all revolve around SouMako. Set in various AUs, each chapter will vary in rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gladiator AU

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been consumed by Spartacus, that damn show is just WOW. So, of course this happened.
> 
> Gladiator AU, set before the slave uprising, very short, OOC, self indulgent drabble tbh
> 
> Just in case: Dominus=Master or Owner, Medicus=doctor, kinda, Ludus=the place where the gladiators practice/are held  
> (google is your friend, if you aren't familiar with the show or terms above)
> 
> Cross-posted to my tumblr: [orcaliciousity](http://orcaliciousity.tumblr.com/tagged/soumako%20au%20drabbles)

“You overestimate my abilities as a medicus, Gladiator.” The man before him had a frown etched onto his delicate face, a face Sousuke had grown much too fond of.

“You’d have Dominus see me dead for your recklessness.” The words were softer than Sousuke expected; they told him much of the man’s true feelings.

“You underestimate my skills in the arena.” Sousuke winced as the cloth in the man’s hand touched the jagged gash running across his chest, a moment of carelessness that could have ended in his death had only resulted in a minor injury. Still, the blood in his veins quickened at the thought of how close he’d escaped death’s promising grip.

“It is not a matter of skills,” the man paused as he fetched a container of salve from the table by his bedside, “but one of cockiness.” At this, eyes that would rival emeralds met his.

“Only when you are present.” Sousuke pushed forward only to have the man pull back, lips drawn tight.

“Sousuke, one day your good fortune will run out.” Tender fingers touched his wound, the gentleness warming Sousuke’s belly.

“I’ll see that I win my freedom by then,” Sousuke murmured, bringing his hand to the side of the brunet’s face. “And you along with it,” he added, thumb tracing the soft color that spread over the man’s cheeks.

“Dominus will never permit that. I am to remain behind these walls until I draw my last breath.” With those solemn words, Makoto moved away from the warm touch. He’d learned, after years of false hope, to never again dream of a life beyond his Master’s villa. The thought had not been as grim before, he’d done his duties with a steady hand and took care to always follow the guidance of the senior medicus. It wasn’t until this man fell before his gaze, that he began to dream, hope, and _desire_.

Sousuke, the Bringer of Death, undefeated Champion in the arena.

Makoto had watched him from afar, as he tended to the others in the ludus, his eyes always catching sight of the large, dark-haired man even when he knew those thoughts were better put to rest. He’d tried, he’d really tried, but his resolve weakened when their Dominus assigned him to be the Champion’s personal medicus, only if there weren’t others needing critical attention.

“I promise you,” Makoto turned back when he felt a firm grip around his wrist, firmer words falling against ears. “I swear that I will free you from this place. I’ll spill enough blood, so that not even the gods themselves can keep me from you.” Arms that Makoto had seen crush opponents to their demise, held him gently, as if he were made of the finest glass.

And for a moment, for a fleeting moment, Makoto relaxed into the embrace and allowed himself to dream of a life as a free man, with Sousuke at his side.


	2. Mpreg/Omegaverse AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by tomakehimfree's lovely [artwork](http://tomakehimfree.tumblr.com/post/112552175656/an-anon-wanted-some-mpreg-makoto-and-i-love). Of course, I had to take something utterly sweet and smother it in angst because I’m awful that way ~~i'm sorry~~
> 
> Mpreg/Omegaverse, mentions of miscarriages, flangst

They kept the first one a secret.

A grim little secret between them and their doctor.

Makoto hadn’t been able to face him for three days after it happened, but Sousuke had caught a glimpse of the racing emotions behind his green eyes. Agony, shame, rage, and finally cruel resignation.

Sousuke shared his pain, but knew that he could never fully experience it.

“I _swear_ I felt them move.” Makoto had whispered one night, his cheeks glistening under the soft light spilling from the moon.

For the first time in a long while, Sousuke had felt helpless.

...

Haru and Rin had been with Makoto the second time it happened.

They had been the ones to rush Makoto to the hospital, they’d stayed with him while Sousuke raced from work, and refused to leave their side for even one minute. Haru had wrapped him arms around Makoto, lending the brunet his shoulder while Rin sat on his other side, absentmindedly caressing Makoto’s back.

In the following months, their relationship strained. They didn’t argue, neither had enough energy for that, instead they slowly drifted from each other. Makoto kept quiet for most of the day, his nights spent huddled in a ball on the far-side of the bed. Sousuke submerged himself in his work, preferring the numb distraction it provided.

Fearing he’d lose everything he cared about, Sousuke suggested they seek help in the form of counseling. To his immense relief, Makoto agreed.

“I love you, you know that, right?” Sousuke said, drawing Makoto’s hand to his lips. He looked up in time to see the brunet’s small smile, a sight he’d sorely missed.

...

Makoto sighed as he slowly lowered himself on the seemingly shrinking sofa, a hand resting on his swollen stomach.

The words, any day now, repeating themselves in his mind.

“Their child is a terror.” Sousuke grumbled as he entered the living room, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. “I hope you weren’t too fond of those burgundy loafers,” he added with a sympathetic smile.

Makoto chuckled, shaking his head in amusement, “She really does goad the others on, doesn’t she? A little mastermind, just like her father.”

“She’ll corrupt our children.” Sousuke said, making his way to Makoto’s side. He kneeled down next to Makoto’s legs, resting his head on the brunet’s lap. They’d had everybody over for Makoto’s sort-of-surprise baby shower. Sort-of, because _someone_ , Haru, couldn’t keep a secret.

“Sousuke.” Upon hearing his name, Sousuke raised his head. Makoto had one hand over his belly while the other reached for Sousuke’s. 

“They’re getting anxious in there.” Makoto said, placing Sousuke’s hand on his stomach. Sousuke smiled when he felt the subtle movement.

It had taken them much hardship in order to get to this point in their lives, many things still didn’t make sense, they never would, but here they were.

Sousuke moved in closer, pressing a soft kiss on Makoto’s belly.

“You have no idea how long we’ve waited for you,” Sousuke whispered, interlocking his fingers with Makoto's.


	3. Bodyguard!Sousuke/Noble!Makoto AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had forgotten I had this one saved in my files, it just needed a little tweaking.
> 
> Bodyguard!Sousuke/Noble!Makoto AU (?)

Makoto kept his smile going through all of dinner. It faltered only when the details of the marriage began to circle the table. He peeked over at his bride-to-be and saw her gnawing on her bottom lip, her soft brown eyes fixed on her untouched plate of food. He looked over at the other side of the table, where their parents sat, and wondered how they could talk so calmly over the matter.

Could they not see how distressed the young woman was? Makoto felt compelled to reach over and offer some sort of comfort, but he was afraid he’d only spook the girl further.

When he heard laughter drift over from the other side of the table, Makoto stood. He kept his back rigid, his lips pressed tight.

“Please excuse my early departure.” He gave a terse nod toward his parents, and left before anyone could say anything. He was only vaguely aware of the shadow that followed him.

Makoto went straight for his chamber, too exhausted to even keep his promise of playing with his younger siblings after escaping dinner. He’d make it up to them tomorrow.

Makoto sighed as he walked out into his balcony, the crisp spring air a refreshing replacement to the stuffy atmosphere of the dining hall.

“I have only tonight.” Makoto murmured, his hands curling around the railing surrounding the balcony. The ever present shadow behind him came forward, placing his hands next to Makoto’s.

“I do not know how I’ll be able to…” Makoto trailed off, closing his eyes.

“Mother once told me that she did not love Father when they married, but over the years that changed. She loves him now, perhaps… perhaps I too will—” His words died in his throat as a strong hand fell over his own, the warmth of the touch setting his blood on fire.

“Makoto.” His name, spoken in the man’s deep, gentle voice, sent shivers down his spine.

He couldn’t look up. If he did, he was sure to find the blank, expressionless face of the other man. A man whose moral and discipline far exceeded his own. A man whose loyalty and bravery had captivated Makoto from the moment they met. A man so devoted to his well-being and safety that he refused to acknowledge the ardent feelings Makoto had clumsily confessed all those weeks ago. 

“Makoto.” The voice was more persistent, accompanied by the warm brush of fingers to his cheek. The simple touch was enough to persuade Makoto. He raised his eyes and was startled by the troubled expression on Sousuke’s face. The usually stoic man had never shown him such a look before. It tugged at his heart, and made him wish a thousand impossible things. 

“If only I could,” Sousuke paused, struggling with his words. “If I could take you away, I would do so in a heartbeat.” They were words he’d longed to hear, it didn’t even matter that they caused pain to flare inside of him. 

He raised his hand to the man’s lips, stopping him before he continued any further. He didn’t think he could bear to hear anymore. 

“For that, I’m grateful.” Makoto murmured, hoping that the short reply would be able to encapsulate all of the feeling he’d been forced to suppress. 

He offered the man a soft smile before he slipped past him, knowing that he’d left his heart in the hands of the man who had his life in his.


End file.
